New Begining
by Robin WolfBlood
Summary: Her life had fallen apart completely so she sought out a new beginning. Robin came to ouran to try to love again, first comming to the club see her old friend Haruhi, she ends up finding her childhood crush. but is she truely ready to begin again? I chose the name Robin due to me not being creative :P
1. Chapter 1

"-okay fine, she has blue hair, green eyes, and usually wears a black hood." Haruhi relented to the pestering twins who had been on her case all day about the subject.

"Who is this?" Kyoya asks looking up at them from the table he quietly sat, no doubt fixing the budget, after the winter banquet.

"hmmmmm" the twins said in unison slinging their arms over Haruhi's shoulders, an action the honor student had all ready grown used to.

"You mean you didn't know?" Kaoru asked the shadow king.

"Didn't know what?" Huuny asks from on Mori's shoulders, Tamaki also walking over to hear the news.

"We are getting another Honor student today-" Hikaru explains, his twin quick to finish their sentence.

"And she is Haruhi's old friend." they finish smiling mischievously.

"Oh my sweet Haruhi has a female friend!" Tamaki sings in a dreamy voice making the strange face he always makes when he imagines weird scenarios.

"Is she very very smart and pretty?" Huuny asks still sitting on top his cousins shoulders.

"She is pretty smart, she was studying in the US, since that's where her family moved-" Haruhi thought of the real reason Robin had moved to the US, and decided to let that be Robin's choice to share if she wanted. "She is into biology, and studying animals, she has won a few national rewards for her papers. And I don't know if she is pretty." Haruhi shrugged still in the twins grasp. The hosts all listened with excitement, she sound pretty interesting. Tamaki now snapped out of his daydream pulled Haruhi out of the twins grasp and spoke to her seriously.

"Is Robin-chan well mannered, and feminine!?"Tamaki asked urgently, leaving every one to wander what he had been dreaming about. Haruhi pushed him off and pressed her finger to her chin in thought.

"Well, She is very well mannered, and she loved wearing dresses, and cooking." Haruhi says with a shrug.

"Oh I can just see it now, the two of you swapping dresses, doing each others hair! Our daughter will be a real lady mommy!" Tamaki Cries out in joy to Kyoya- also known as Mommy.

"Hey senpai, I don-" Haruhi started saying in anger, but just then the door creaked open and a girl in black jeans, a black hoodie, and a black cargo coat, that was waist length in front then swooped down to mid thigh in the back, walked in. her pale skin, large green eyes and short blue hair was striking.

"Ah Princess, you must be Ro-" Tamaki greeted her grandly, but the girl ignored the king not even glancing at him.

"I'm here to see Haruhi." she says in a shyly walking towards her friend who smiled joyfully, though Haruhi was at a loss of how to interact, Robin swooped in and hugged her best friend tightly- ignoring the king. "Haru-kun!" Robin whispered hugging her tightly.

"your so tall Robin-Chan." Haruhi commented as the two pulled away. Robin placed her hand above Haruhi's head and winked.

"I think your just short Haru-kun." Robin had eight inches on Haruhi, which was rather tall for a girl.

"So what brought you back to Japan if I may ask?" Kyoya asks standing from his chair with a calculating look.

"my little bro-" robin cuts her own sentence off, she didn't want to tell anyone about what happened .

"Your friend is not as well mannered and feminine as you made her seem." Tamaki whines to Haruhi hiding behind Kyoya.

"She's just not as open to you because she not into flirter types Tamaki!" Both the girls laughed at the inside joke. Ever since middle school Robin was annoyed by open people, one time during lunch she saw Haruhi talking to a group of students for the first time. Since the group was mainly made out of males Robin said,

"Didn't know you were a flirter type Haru!" It was also the first time Robin spoke to a group in a long time.

"Or maybe he just expects me to wear dresses like I used to..." Robin said.

"What you don't anymore or what?" The twins ask.

"Not since... um never mind I'll just go..."

"living in America most her life, he probably doesn't understand the Japanese concept of respect for your sepia's" Kyoya remarks.

"Hey! Its not my fault that-" Robin immediately shut up realizing she was yelling... "Yeah I guess so... what are you going to do then..." Robin responded quietly.

"Quick team we are starting operation Teach Robin to be a well mannered Japanese student!" Tamaki announces pulling out a white board with a bunch of vague steps.

"Yaaaay!" Hunny cheers as Mori puts him down. Hunny looks up at his cousin with a cheerful smile noticing a strange look in the Morinozuka's eyes. Hunny looks back at the American and smiles. "Takashi is good at teaching manners!" Hunny offers a shy Robin-chan as he makes his way to the sweet cart in hunt of cake.

Wait Takashi?- Robin thought to herself- it couldn't be that the Takashi she had been planning to track down was here at this school.

"It's true, with his martial arts training, and strict coaching. Etiquette is his second nature." The twins agree.

Martial arts..it has to be him.

"Taka-kun?" Robin asks Tilting her head to the side looking at the tall man before her. The club room stands till as Hunny smiles into his cake. Mori looks at her with a small blush, making the host club nearly panic.

"Tori-chan." He says with a small smile. Tori-chan was a nickname only Taka-kun and Robin's brother had used for her. Her name was a bird species, and when Taka-kun and Robin had met years ago, the boy had just started calling her Tori. The Japanese word for bird. Robin walked towards Mori, and before she could even think to stop herself she threw her arms around his neck, and Mori had no time to blush before his arms wound around her waist.

"He's gone." she whispered into his neck blinking away the moisture that threatened to pool out of her eyes when Mori just held her tighter. "So I came home."

All of sudden Mori's eyes widened not because he was hugging her, because he was in shock that her brother... had left her all alone.

Credits:Snowwyy


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry I haven't told before Haru... I didn't want to worry you..." Robin said quietly

"I understand but i-is he okay?! When did you and Mori senpai meet? And How?!" Haruhi said in confusion.

"Jesse..." That's all she can say before a river came out of her eyes...

"He-he died.. two months ago..." All of the sudden Hunny's eyes had that same river that Robin did...

"Je-Jeese no-no he can't be..." Hunny ran towards Mori but his eyes were set on Robin.

The four remaining club members who had no idea what was going on said "Uh.. Haruhi whats going on?"

She didn't understand much but she knew one thing "Robin's little brother died two months ago... she must've left Mori and I to find help in America..."

Not long after Haruhi starting crying aswell. But seeing all this made Haruhi remember that Robin was an _orphan,_ without her brother she could've... no wonder she came back to Japan...

The four members stood silent.

 _"Tori-chan please don't cry... I hate it when you cry... promise me this, when you find Hunny give him this..."_ That was Jesse's last words as Robin handed Hunny a white envelope with words saying _To: Hunny._

He didn't hesitate to open it, inside lay a small picture of a bunny, a bird, and a really tall tree. Hunny, Robin, and Mori slightly smiled as Tamaki cleared his throat with all attention on him...

"Hunny put that picture somewhere safe... okay? Especially since customers will be coming soon."

Hunny smiled "Okay!" He said running off, Tamaki also announced "Don't you forget that our operation is still on board Robin-Chan..."

"I under-" He cut Robin off.

"Your transferring to this school right?" He asked

"yes..." Robin responded shyly.

"Then you must wear a school uniform!" Tamaki announced.

"I don't know if I can afford one..." Robin protested.

"Kaoru! Hikaru!"

"Yes your Majesty!"

"Get a school uniform for Robin-chan Stat!"

"Yes Sir!"

The twins said as they left the host club while Hunny just came in.

"I'm back and bought you a cake Robin Chan!" Hunny announced.

"Thanks Hunny I not that hungry right now so you can eat it..." Robin replied.

"Okay!" Hunny responded.

"One question Robin-Chan," Kyoya asks.

"Yes?..."

"What do you look like without your hoodie on? Its quiet large we can't even see your face the shadow is overlapping it."

After Kyoya said that he made an attempt to remove Robin's hood but right before he grabbed a hold of it, Takashi grabbed his hand.

"Sorry... reflexes..." Takashi said as he removed his grasp from Kyoya's arm. Robin took a step back afraid he was gonna rip off her hood.

"Thanks Taka-kun" Robin whispered when a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

That's when Kyoya realized what was going on. "Your protecting her from something... what is it?"

His eyes widen afraid he was going to have to tell the truth...

"No he's not he's always been that way towards Robin-Chan!" Hunny said while munching down on his cake.

"Speaking of which, More cake please!" Hunny said as he put his plate towards Mori. Before he knew it Mori took the plate and left the host club to retrieve more.

Robin chuckled she always knew he was protecting her from something but she never knew what it was...

"We got the dress!" The twins announced.

"But they ran out of the normal one's.." Hikaru said.

"So they gave us a backup!" Kaoru said.

Robin was in a complete aw as she saw the dress was long sleeved, had a light purple scoop collar, with a sash bow ribbon, and had the appearance of a prom gown than a normal uniform.

"Um... do I really have to wear that?"

"You want to stay in this school correct?" Kyoya told Robin with a smirk.

"correct."

"Well then, you must wear a school uniform or in your case a backup... and there's no way you can- "

"of course... I understand, whats the cost?" Kyoya was shocked by her response, s _he's acting like this is normal for her... interesting._

"Well In this case I'll pay the fine for you, now quickly get changed. You'll begin your lesson with me Robin-Chan" Kyoya said with yet another smirk.

She seemed to to have no reaction to his comment and walked into the changing room.

"You're falling for her tricks Kyoya-Senpia" Haruhi whispered while chuckling.

"What do you mean Haruhi?" Kyoya questioned.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough... but I'm sure Mori-Senpia already found out a long time ago..." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Trust me as soon as you see her face-"

"As soon as you see my face what?" Then the twins and Haruhi turn to take a stare.

 _ **Robin's Features- list made by Hikaru and Kaoru  
**_

She has green eyes

Tall (like an half a inch shorter than Mori-Senpia)

Short straight hair on one side the other has long straight hair

Blue hair then it transforms into a dark purple

And looks really cute in that dress!

"Okay the list is done!" Kaoru said.

"Great!" Hikaru responded.

"What list?" Robin said as she grabbed the paper out of the boys hands and began reading.

"..." She began blushing...

"Uh thanks?" She told the boys as they snickered.

"Whats so funny?" Robin asked.

"Haruhi forgot to mention one import thing when she was describing you." They said in unison.

"What?"

"That you look so cute without that stupid hoodie!" Kaoru mocked.

Then Robin's blush was replaced by anger. "Say one more thing about that hoodie I dare you!" She grabbed him by the collar looking like she was going to punch him. In fact she came close but then stopped herself and let go of his collar. "Sorry Kaoru..." She said as she began walking to Kyoya. "I'm causing a-" All of the sudden her arm was grabbed by Kaoru. "How'd you know my name?!" he yelled while blushing towards Robin. She smiled as she said. "Well your twins but its not like your the same person right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru smiled as he took a step closer to Robin and whispered in her ear "You really do look cute in that dress Tori-Chan.."

She chuckled "Haruhi, Hunny, and Taka-Kun are the only friends I ever had... and now you..." Robin said putting her hand out while smiling.

"Well?... Wanna be friends or not?" Robin said waiting for him to shake her hand.

But then he remembered something... _Hikaru was my only friend too... Until the Host Club... We're the same... In a way at least._ Before Robin knew it her body was being hugged by Kaoru, with the entire club watching... and she didn't mind... but two people did... Hunny and Kyoya.

 **Kaoru's side**

Hunny laughed "I've never seen someone that hugged Robin-Chan like that before... besides Takashi..."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying your not the only one that feels this way towards Robin-Chan.."

"What?! Its not like that!"

"The same words Takashi gave me.."

 **Robin's side**

"Robin." Kyoya spoke looking into his black book with an annoyed expression on his face.

"No need to get worked up Kyoya senpai." Robin tisked joining the raven haired boy for her "Lesson" even Robin didn't know why she was going along with this nonsense, but she looked back at Hunny and Haruhi and smiled. Whats a little idiocy, when in good company?

"I'm hardly worked up." Kyoya muttered pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a glare reflecting off his glasses, shielding him from her emerald gaze. she gave him a sassy look wit her hand on her hip.

"Well you clearly suffering from some feels." She observed with a flippant tone. Kyoya looked at the girl not hiding behind a glare this time. Haruhi's comment was still bothering him, and for some reason watching her interact with the hosts especially Kaoru, made him angry. Maybe because he had yet to do a background check on her, and she was a unknown variable. Kyoya didn't know why he felt so apprehensive about her.

"I would like to inform you that if you are playing any tricks or plotting against the host club in any way, my family runs a private police force of 100 men." Kyoya pushed his glasses up and smiled politely. "I would hope that you didn't give up you American citizenship, for your own sake."

Then Robin cocked her head to the side and chuckled. "Not even in the slightest bit..." she took a deep breath. "i just wanted to make new friends... i was a loner before my brother died yah know? he just wanted me to make new friends... that's all he ever wanted..."

Kyoya looked at her and Robin looked away biting her bottom lip trying to keep her emotions intact.

"The only friends I've ever had in my life are in this school now." She told Kyoya. "Besides I wanted to be with people who knew my brother, I just wanted to feel like he wasn't so gone." She looked back at him her eyes filled with moisture, but she smiled up at him. "And now I get to share his memory with other people, he wont be forgotten even if I go." she told him merrily causing him to suck in a breath.

 _Where would she go? And why?_ Kyoya wondered to himself. _Why did the idea of her being gone affect him so much?_

"Very well I got all the info I needed then." Kyoya told her with a nod.

"Then I guess your the one who tricked me huh?" She asked him with a sly smile. "What was the info you needed exactly?" She asked.

"Why you came back to Japan." Kyoya told her plainly. though he still felt an odd nagging in the pit of his stomach.

"Well good then, lets be friends kay?" Kyoya blinks at her and smiles putting his hand out.

"It's good business I suppose." He relents, she just smiles grabbing his hand, when a flurry of girls enter the room...

"Oh a new girl."One of them said.

"Heard she's was a commoner until she made millions off her papers." Another said.

 _Lies..._ _._

"I guess that's my que..." Robin said as she made an attempt to leave the Host Club until a strong grasp prevented her from doing so... With cake in one hand and her arm in another he dropped off the cake to Hunny and began hugging Tori-Chan. " _Your our guest Tori-Chan have a seat with me."_ She nodded. Taking a seat with Takashi He politely told the girls wanting to sit with Hunny and him "Sorry girls, today I'm reserved for Tori-Chan."

"What? Why?!" One of the girls say.

"Is it just because she's new?!" Another says.

"No girls, Robin-Chan is _important_ to Takashi... but you can sit with _me..._ " Tamaki says as he lures the girls to his area.

"Is it true Robin Chan?... You're not a commoner anymore?" Hunny asks as soon as the girls leave.

She chuckles "Hunny, It was true... Until I gave it all away..."

"What do you mean Tori-Chan?" Takashi asks.

"I spent it on keeping my little brother alive... he was the only thing I had at the time... I came to Ouran not to get good grades but to-"

"Stop it Robin-Chan your scaring me!" Hunny yelled while sobbing...

"Hunny!" She takes a deep breath.

"You know me better than that... I came to Ouran to get back on my career track...

 **Hey guys! hope you liked my story! The characters were really Ooc before I met this awesome Editor: Snowwyy u/7035786/  
**

 **Snowwyy is such an awesome writer and really knows how to build up a story! C'yah!**

 **Note: not finished yet**


	4. Chapter 4

I know my story ended kinda 'weirdly' but I really have to focus on something else at the moment...

I **might** continue the story at wattpad (Username: LilFanFicCreator)

I feel like wattpad might be an easier form to right on but I do want to finish this story..

I don't know, maybe I'll do it on both sites! ^-^ Sorry!


End file.
